fanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Blood of Dragons
Introduction The Blood of Dragons is the epic thrilling sequel of The Time of Dragons. Drago Rex the Scorch Dragon, better known as Dex has glimpses of the future when his father, Drago Nex died. He predicted it was a gift, but when he realises what he is seeing, he knows that DragonVale is at a major risk again. Dex and his two twin sons, Dethrix and Destiny then tried to investigate the problem with help of some old friends, and some new ones. It turns out there may be a new villain in sight... A more powerful one than Knave. But the question was...who? Episodes Episode 1 - Drago Nex's Death Dex sighed, as he laid out precious gemstones on Drago Nex's grave. His father, had died peacefully in Mount Oly, with the last words: 'You are destined...for...'. Dex didn't quite hear the last part, and wondered. Two other smaller Scorch Dragons crept up behind Dex. His two twin sons, Dethrix and Destiny had known Drago Nex for a long time, and admired him. They looked miserable, like Dex. Dethrix was very young and had already advanced to Level 7 Adult, while Destiny was left behind at only Level 4. No one knew why. 'Dethrix, Destiny', Dex said, 'Remember what your grandfather did for DragonVale, remember. Forever.' 'I will. I promise', Destiny replied. Dex looked at the grave once more, and then a flash of light appeared only to him. Images flipped in his mind. The future. A gift from Drago Nex. Dex saw dying dragons, swarms of darkness, and many bad things. But he also saw light, hope, but only a sliver of it. His mind stopped the future-sight and immediately, he panted. 'Are you...okay?' Dethrix asked. 'Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. How about we go to the Market for some Treats?' Dex replied. 'Sure!' Destiny said. On the way to the Market, many villagers were talking about the new Potion Shop, located right at the end of the Market. Dex decided to visit the Potion Shop, and he found many strange, bubbly potions. He bought one for 1,000 DragonCash, with dark red liquid, named 'Future Potion'. As he slowly walked back home, Dex opened the Future Potion. He was startled at what he saw. The red liquid wasn't just any liquid. It was Dragon Blood. Any Dragon would recognise their kin's blood, and if a Dragon touched another's blood, they die, in seconds. His whole body shook and he dropped the Future Potion filled with Dragon Blood. Dragon Blood in a Potion Shop. That could only mean one thing. Someone was trying to eliminate all the dragons. All of them. Episode 2 - A Shocking Discovery 'Dethrix, Destiny', Dex said,'Go back home'. The two Scorch Dragons flew back to their Habitat. Immediately, Dex ran back to the Potion Shop. The Potion Shop was different. Just then, when Dex visited it, the potions were of multiple coloured liquids. Now there was only one colour. Red Liquid. Dragon Blood. Dex shuddered at the sight of it. Dex flew towards the Order of the Gemstone members. 'I have a serious report, Nyanja' Dex said at the Emerald Dragon, 'It concerns the new Potion Shop'. 'Ah, that one! It seems very popular. I bought one myself' Nyanja replied. 'Yes, but the liquid in the potions...' Dex said, 'It's Dragon Blood'. 'Dragon Blood? Impossible!' Nyanja exclaimed. 'Look' Dex said, reaching for the potion on the table, and showing it to Nyanja. 'Woah. This is serious. I shall investigate further into this. Meanwhile, you should speak to Rain. She is the High Healer. She might know something about it' Nyanja explained. 'Okay Nyanja, I will' Dex said, 'Immediately'. Dex walked round to the High Healer's office in the Peridot section. He glanced at the the sign on the door, made out of pure Peridot which said: Rain, High Healer. He went into the room. 'Rain, Nyanja has asked me to visit you. I have come to tell you of a serious matter. It is---' Dex said. 'About the Potion Shop, yeah, I know that' Rain said, cutting off Dex. 'Dragon Blood. I've been looking into it for a few days now...' 'Wow, you are fast at getting information' Dex replied. 'I think someone is trying to destroy all dragon life' 'Yes, indeed. This could bring destruction among DragonVale. I still have not found who.' Rain said. 'Who what?' Dex asked. 'Who filled the potions with Dragon Blood.' Rain explained. 'Thanks for explaining, Rain.' Dex said, and he walked out. Dex flew back to the Market, amazed at what he saw. Almost every dragon was holding a Potion. Some were lying on the ground, lifeless. The wizards and villagers didn't buy any of the potions. Dex wondered why. Then he noticed a sign on the Potion Shop. It read: Potions Work on Dragons ONLY. Which was true, it worked. In a bad way. Then he noticed something else. There was no shopkeeper there. It was a machine. One, which the whole of DragonVale did not have any knowledge of. Whoever put the Potion Shop there, had technology that surpassed all the knowledge in DragonVale. Episode 3 -The Shadow of Khaos In the Dark Cavern of Ultimate Dragon Doooooooooooooooooooooom, was two figures. 'So, is the plan going well?' the first voice asked. 'Yes, Master. Dragons are dying everywhere, and nobody suspects a thing' the second voice said. 'Good, my apprentice. MwahahahaHAHA! Good work. How many potion shops are all around DragonVale?' the first voice said again. 'Over 500 sir, your minions are working very hard. Who is our next target?' Shadow asked. 'The frostfire dragon...the one known as Snoop. Jorge the Snoop.' 'I will deal with him, personally, sir' Shadow replied. 'I, Shadow of Khaos Kingdom, have permission to leave, master?' the Shadow asked. 'Indeed. Now go...before I change my mind about sparing your life.' the voice said to Shadow. Shadow of Khaos Kingdom walked out of the Dark Cavern of Ultimate Dragon Doooooooooooooooooooooom. Before taking flight, he ripped a giant tree with his dark claws, pulsing with Dark Energy. Meanwhile, Dex was roaming around Aradeth, his hometown. He glimpsed a red and blue dragon with icy claws, frantically running towards him. 20 metres away from Dex, he stumbled and fell onto the dirt. Dex ran towards him. 'Are you okay?' Dex said. 'Huep..ey sish eeeng shassd' the frostfire dragon mumbled, under the dirt. 'Sorry, I can't understand you.' Dex replied. The frostfire dragon pulled his head off the ground. 'HELP!! I'm a target!' he said. 'Target? What do you mean?' Dex said. 'You don't know?! A target of Shadow, Shadow of Khaos Kingdom! He wiped out all the Ice habitats, and I'm the only survivor. My name is Jorge. Jorge the Snoop.' Jorge explained. 'Shadow? Haven't heard of him.' Dex said. 'I'll explain later... But you must get me to safety and hide me, or my life is in his hands.' Jorge panicked. Dex brought Jorge into his home, and wondered about the dragon known as Shadow of Khaos Kingdom... Episode 4 - Who? The next morning, Dex walked into the spare room, where Jorge the Snoop was sleeping. 'Wake up, Jorge. You have some explaining to do', Dex called. 'Ah...five...minutes....more...' Jorge mumbled, still half asleep. 'No, come out now', Dex demanded. Jorge then slowly stood up, his vision still blurry. He then walked into a wall, and fell to the ground. Dex sighed. Dex waited half an hour, for Jorge to regain conciousness. 'I thought you said...five minutes.' Dex said to him. 'Where am I?' Jorge wondered 'Oh, wait...I'm in a habitat. What did you say your name was again?' 'It's Drago Rex. Call me Dex' Dex answered. Dex slowly walked to a table, followed by Jorge. He grabbed some Dragon Treats and stuck them in between his teeth. 'Would you like some?' Dex asked Jorge, who then took a clawful of Sarjin Peppers. 'So, who's this Shadow guy?', he asked. 'He's a Dragon. A Shadow Dragon. A Shadow Dragon Bounty Hunter. He works for some guy' Jorge explained. 'Who?' Dex said. 'The one that is gave the order to kill me' Jorge replied. 'Order to who?' Dex asked. 'Shadow' Jorge said, 'He pays Shadow to kill dragons with valuable information'. 'Who pays?' Dex asked again, confused. 'The one who Shadow works for' Jorge said. 'WHO does Shadow work for?!' 'The guy who gives orders to kill dragons with valuable information' Jorge said again. 'Yes, and WHO does that?!?!' Dex said, annoyed. 'The guy who Shadow works for' Jorge mumbled, 'It's the same guy, you know.' 'Yes, I KNOW! But WHO is that guy?!' Dex said, almost shouting. 'Who? Oh, I get it. You mean who's Shadow? He's a Shadow Dragon Bounty Hunter.' Jorge repeated. '......' Dex stared at Jorge. ' I know that... I meant...uh...What is his name?' 'Shadow. Shadow of Khaos Kingdom' Jorge answered. 'NO! Not him, the other guy! The one who gives the orders to kill dragons!' Dex explained. 'Oh, him. He's the Master.' Jorge said. 'What?' Dex said. Jorge had a confused look. 'I mean, Master of what?' 'Master of the hideout' Jorge said. 'Where?' Dex asked. 'The hideout of the Master' Jorge said. 'I KNOW THAT! Where is the Hideout?!' Dex said. 'How would I know? If I knew, it wouldn't be called a hideout.' Jorge replied. 'Okay then, what is this 'Master's' name?' Dex said. 'No one knows. His identity is kept very secret.' Jorge explained. 'Maybe she will know' 'WHO?!' Dex said with anger. This guy, he thought, was bringing him nowhere. 'My friend' Jorge said. 'Yes, but WHO?!' Dex asked again. 'Her name is Rain. She used to live in the Water Realm, but she moved. I don't know where.' 'Rain? The High Healer?' Dex asked. 'You've met her?' Jorge questioned. Dex nodded. 'Anyway, where did you come from?' Dex asked. 'The Ice Realm. I'm the only survivor left there, after Shadow's attack.' Jorge said, wiping a tear out of his eye. 'Ah...I guess...We shall see Rain again' Dex said, walking out of the Habitat... Episode 5 - Eynstein the Wise Jorge was amazed, looking all around at the beautiful Home of The Order of the Gemstone, as Dex brought him to the Peridot section. Dex opened the door of Rain's office, and notice a big difference in the placing of the furniture. 'You renovated your office, eh Rain?' Dex asked. 'Yep. I'm adding a floor made out of peridot instead of this marble.' Rain replied, 'Wait...is that...Jorge?' 'Rain! How nice to see ya!' Jorge exclaimed. 'Been a long time' 'Okay, now to get to the serious matters. Do you know anyone known as 'The Master', Rain?' Dex asked. 'The Master...Hmmm...No I don't, but I know someone who might. Very wise, that wizard.' Rain said. 'Do you know where he is?' Dex asked. 'Yes, he lives in an underground Crystal Cavern...under the Ruby section.' Rain explained, 'Let me show you'. Rain pushed a button, summoning a train-like travel pod, with Peridot paint. 'Hop on the Traveller' Rain said, and Dex and Jorge climbed into it. 'I didn't know they even had these stuff! It's...brilliant!' Dex said, amazed. 'It was invented a month or two ago, by the same person. The one I'm taking you to. His name is Eynstein. Eynstein the Wise' Rain explained. As they reached the undergound Crystal Cavern, the Traveller went into a full stop. The Traveller's door opened with a swoosh, and after they climbed out, they saw the Crystal Cavern, and a High Wizard with an extremely long beard. They walked to the wizard. 'Welcome. What do you wish to ask for?' Eynstein said. 'We have come to ask you if you know someone called 'The Master'' Dex said.'' 'Ah yes...The Master. The Master's name, I do not know, but I know that he is a dragon, and that he will do anything to bring the destruction of--' Eynstein's words were cut off by a small Scorch Dragon, bouncing out of the Traveller. 'Destiny?! What are you doing here? Where is Dethrix?' Dex asked, slightly furious. 'Dethrix said he was going to meet his friends, and he told me not to come, so I found and followed you.' Destiny muttered, happily. 'Oh, and I'm a Level 5 now' 'Errhem' Eynstein interrupted. 'Oh, yes, continue, Eynstein' Dex said. 'As I was saying, he will do anything to bring the destruction of all dragons. Except him, of course.' Eynstein explained, slightly irritated about Destiny's sudden appearance, 'I am not sure what dragon type he is, but I think he possesses the element of Fire. There is also a 73% chance he might have the Lightning element. So that would make him a Firefly, or Scorch Dragon.' 'Firefly Dragons wouldn't hurt a thing' Dex said 'But I'm a Scorch Dragon. Does that mean one of my distant relatives could be The Master?' 'Perhaps...' Eynstein said. Dex sighed. 'I think we are done here for the moment', and he, Rain and Jorge travelled back to the High Healer's office... Episode 6 - The Return of Fornax Steel 'Okay, so we know that The Master is a dragon, most likely a Scorch Dragon' Dex said, while in the Traveller, which destination was back to the High Healer's office. 'Yes, indeed. There aren't many Scorch Dragons who are the gruff type, though' Rain figured. 'How about...who's his name? Dethrix? Your son, wasn't it, Dex?' Jorge asked. 'Hehe, nice one Jorge. Dethrix is very obedient. He won't do anything like that.' Dex said. The Traveller reached the office, and Dex, Jorge and Rain climbed out. 'Dex! You have got to help me!' cried out a voice. Dex recognized it. 'Fornax? Is that really you?' Dex said, 'Fornax! It's been a long time' 'Yes it has...I've come to talk to you about the Potion Shop.' Fornax Steel said. 'The Potion Shop! We are looking into that too' Rain explained. 'Yes, well...something happened to one of my friends yesterday. He...drank a potion...and blood started dripping from him...everywhere' Fornax tried to hide his tears. 'Oh...that's sad. But I assure you we will solve this problem. Before DragonVale's destruction.' Jorge assured Fornax. 'We need to come up with a plan, and fast' Dex said, and drew on a scroll, thinking. 'Why don't we just get into that...whatever Master's base?' Fornax asked. 'We don't know where it is...' Dex said. 'Can't we look all around DragonVale?' Fornax said. 'That's actually a pretty good idea.' Rain agreed. Jorge nodded. 'Okay, we need to be safe, so I'll get a friend of mine. He's a Mountain Dragon. The strongest one of the lot' Fornax said. Soon, Fornax Steel, Dex, Jorge the Snoop and the physically powerful Mountain Dragon known as the Big Naughty Monster, or the BNM were setting off to find the Dark Cavern of Ultimate Dragon Doooooooooooooooooooooom. Rain stayed behind at the office to study the origins of the Dragon Blood. 'Found anything yet?' Jorge asked the BNM. 'No...not yet' he replied. 'Uh...what's that?' Jorge said. He was looking at a mat with the words '<---Seecrit Entruns too Undagrownd Cayve' beside a large tree with a large hollow. 'Well, well, well...That's a little obvious, don't you think? Only a complete idiot would put THAT there' Fornax said with an eyebrow raised. 'I am not a complete idiot! I just forgot where it was! Now get away, ya fools!' cried a voice from inside the tree. The hollow was big enough for each of them to get through. So they went in, and tunneled down a chute towards the Dark Cavern of Ultimate Dragon Dooooooooooooooooooooooooom. Meanwhile, inside the Cave... 'You idiot! Why would ANYONE put a mat clearly stating our whereabouts!' The Master said. 'I kept forgetting where it was, sir' Shadow of Khaos Kingdom replied, shoulders slumped and wings folded. 'Yes, but now they're coming into OUR base! OUR base!!!' The Master shouted. Plunging down the chute, Dex could hear all of that conversation. And The Master's voice...seemed familiar to him. The question was...who was it? Episode 7 - The Cavern and the Code The Master barely glimpsed at Dex, before retreating into the Doom Chamber. Shadow of Khaos Kingdom stayed back, eyeing Dex, and waiting to pounce with his almighty Deathshadow Claw. 'This place...is creepy' Jorge said. 'Very true...' Fornax agreed, 'What's that glowing purple thing there?' 'Shh! It's the Deathshadow Claw! It's....Shadow of Khaos!' Jorge exclaimed. Suddenly, Dex stepped further, and out came Shadow. Shadow of Khaos Kingdom. 'So, you have come...at last. The Master is waiting for you. But you will not be able to see him. Or get out of this cave. MwahahaHAHAH!' Shadow laughed, in a voice deeper than even The Master's. Shadow pounced at Dex, pinning him down. Fornax Steel rushed towards Shadow, and knocked him off, allowing Dex to stand again. Jorge and the BNM ran towards them, but as soon as they stepped, they fell into a trapdoor, plunging down towards another room. Shadow struck Fornax, sending him down on the floor of the Cavern. Fornax stood back up, lifted off the ground in an amazing flight and crashed into Shadow. Dex waited for the moment, and when Shadow got back up again, he jumped towards the Dark Dragon and held him down. Shadow then held up his Deathshadow Claw towards Dex, and in a split second Fornax and Dex were sprawling on the floor. Shadow of Khaos Kingdom took a step towards them, aiming his claw... Meanwhile, the BNM and Jorge were falling down a massive tunnel. Jorge could just glimpse light when he thudded down. The BNM landed on him after. 'Yeoouwch!' Jorge cried. 'Uh...sorry' the BNM apologized. They both looked up... and was astonished at what they saw. A cloaked figure with a black and purple mask. Behind it...looked like an Adult Scorch Dragon. It was The Master. 'So...you are the BNM and Jorge the Snoop, eh? I have been waiting for you.' he said. The BNM rain rapidly towards him. Just when he was about to hit the Master, his target disappeared. The Master reappeared next to the BNM, crashed into the wall. 'Your silly horns will not harm me... or my powerful Dark Magic.' The Master laughed. Then he realised something. Jorge was already at the Control Panel. He was unblocking the door, which Fornax and Dex were in. The Master held up his claw towards Jorge, which was crackling with Dark Magic. Fornax Steel and Dex were astonished when the large door opened with a swish. They knew something was up. Was it a trap? Well, if it led to the Master...he would go. He and Fornax got back up, ran...with Shadow tailing them. The two dragons banged into an invisible wall. Words appeared on it. It read 'Code Needed.' Dex turned around, and saw Shadow scrambling as fast as a Dark Dragon could towards them. Fornax stepped towards Shadow. He was to distract Shadow while Dex looked at the Code. Dex tried multiple random numbers on the panel. It didn't work. Then he thought. He tapped. 1, 2, 3, 4. He hesitated for a moment. But when he saw Fornax getting pounded by Shadow, his claw hit 5. 1, 2 , 3, 4, 5. That was the code. The simplest code. Dex ran to help Fornax. He breathed blazing fire onto Shadow. Shadow screamed and scattered away, and he retreated in a trapdoor. 'Fornax, are you okay? I found the code...' Dex said. 'What is it?' Fornax asked. 'Uh...1, 2, 3, 4, 5' Dex said. '1, 2, 3, 4, 5?! That's the same code an idiot would have on his luggage!' Dex and Fornax Steel ran towards the opening door. They saw a figure running towards them as well. The BNM. He was alive. Then they saw Jorge on the ground near the Control Panel. He was barely breathing. After that moment, The Master laughed. They all turned their heads towards him. Dex was sure he had seen him before. He wondered who it was...under the mask. It looked so familiar. It was almost as if he had known him all his life. Known him all his life. That was it. He knew who it was. Episode 8 - The Eternity Orb 'Mwahahahaaha!' The Master crept up, and laughed. 'You can't do this to us! You're a dragon!' Dex said. He glanced at Fornax, kneeling down and helping Jorge gain conciousness. 'Traitor!' 'I see you might know who I am, foolish dragon' The Master said. The BNM growled, his horns eager for battle. Jorge blinked. Where...am I?, he thought. He remembered, and stood up, facing the cloaked figure. The Master held up his right claw, and immediately it pulsed with purple lightning. 'Dark Arts? That was forgotten years ago!' Fornax exclaimed. 'You do not seem to know Knave, do you?' The Master smirked. 'Knave! You...' Jorge's face was red with anger. 'Yes, yes...Knave was banished...but I'm not...' The Master smiled. 'Time...time to show everybody who you really are!' Dex cried. Dex skidded on the Secret Vault floor, next to an astonished figure, known as The Master. He clawed the cloak, and ripped it from The Master, and flicked the mask off. Everyone in the room, except Shadow, who was steady on The Master's orders gasped. 'You have revealed my identity' The Master grumbled ' But it is of no value to you, no value!' 'You are a hideous beast...you...You have betrayed everyone, even your father!' Fornax said, 'Why are you doing this, why Dethrix?' 'Power...and your death' Dethrix smirked, 'Shadow, bring me the Eternity Orb!' Shadow ran into another room, and seconds later out with a flaming orb that changed colours slowly. 'Woah' Jorge gasped. 'This will destroy you, and all of DragonVale!' Dethrix said. Shadow ran towards Fornax, and hit him with his left claw. He was asking for a fight. The BNM, who was metres away from Shadow, kicked him, sending him skidding and falling on Dethrix. 'Steel! Charge!' Dex cried out. Fornax Steel and Dex sped towards the two dark figures, followed by the BNM and Jorge the Snoop. The BNM rolled forward, and headbutted Dethrix. He didn't seem anyhow harmed. In a blink of an eye, the pulsing darkness on Dethrix's right arm, and the orb on his left blasted dark plasma energy. The four were sprawling on the floor. Fornax Steel was first to regain his balance. He held a hand for Dex to stand up, and then he nodded. Dex and Steel roared an almighty flame at Dethrix. Dethrix stepped back, and Shadow thundered forward, but his blasting speed caused his face to smash into Fornax's claw, held up. Shadow of Khaos was knocked unconscious. They heard a growl, and they spun around...the BNM was laying on the floor, like Shadow. Dex took flight, and flew to Dethrix with amazing speed, and knocked his left shoulder. Dethrix pulled his right arm to hold it, and he heard a thud. By the time he realized the Eternity Orb was gone, Fornax was holding it. 'You cannot use it...it is wothless to you...Only one with supreme dark magic can wield the Eternity Orb' Dethrix grumbled. 'I've got an idea' Dex whispered to Fornax, 'Remember the Dragon Blood? Okay, I'll do it, and you, Jorge and the BNM get out of the Cavern. 'What for?' Fornax asked. 'You don't wanna see it, it's creepy' Dex said, 'And the Eternity Orb could work well too' Fornax passed the Eternity Orb to Dex, who was gazing at the glowing red. Steel, The BNM and Jorge jumped into the trapdoor, and launched out of the Cavern, and Dex turned towards Dethrix, holding the Eternity Orb... Episode 9 - Dragon Blood 'Fool, you think you can destroy me...yourself?' Dethrix said. 'I'm not going to let MY son terrorize DragonVale! Remember what your grandfather did!' Dex shouted. 'He did nothing. Knave was weak, that is why he is banished now' Dethrix coughed. 'Nothing? He defeated the entire army of Knave, and without killing ANY of them!' Dex raged with anger. Dex ran towards Dethrix. With Dragon Blood in his hands. He dropped the Eternity Orb, but that was not in use for now. He sprayed Dragon Blood on Dethrix. Nothing happened. Suddenly, the ground shook. 'Ha! You really thought it was Dragon Blood, did you? Dethrix laughed. Dex didn't hear it. The ground was shaking madly. The Eternity Orb was rolling towards him and Dethrix. With such immense force, the ground shook so hard, and the Orb was plunging towards the two, flying in the air like a shooting star. The Master's Dark Cavern exploded. Three running figures stopped where Dex and Dethrix were. Dex laid on the floor, and Dethrix...was gone. 'Dethrix must have flew away somewhere' Jorge said, breaking the silence, and ran to Fornax, who was already kneeling towards Dex. 'Fornax Steel...It is my time to...go.' Dex breathed heavily, 'I,...Drago Rex, have completed my destiny...now it is time for you... to complete yours..' 'No! Dex, you can't. Your father was a great hero, and so are you...you can't die like this!' Fornax was swept in tears. He held a claw and flicked them away. 'In a battle, one will rise...and one shall fall' Dex whispered, 'This is what I am meant to do' 'But Drago Nex! He said...' Fornax said. 'Destiny is not the path given to you, Fornax, it is the path...you choose' Dex whispered and coughed. 'Lay me, beside Drago Nex, living in eternity' Dex whispered his last words, and he rested in peace... Episode 10 - DragonVale in Darkness Fornax Steel, Rain the High Healer, Jorge the Snoop and Destiny gazed at Drago Rex's grave, next to his father's, aligned with gemstones as well. 'Two generations of heroes' Rain spoke, in a soft, calm voice, 'Destiny, you will be one too, one that will destroy Dethrix forever!' 'Me? How can you be sure?' Destiny questioned. 'Do you want your brother to destroy DragonVale?' Jorge asked. 'No' Destiny replied. 'That's why' Jorge assured. 'Why is it so dark?' Destiny asked. 'Uh...dark?' Fornax looked up, 'Oh no....it's Dethrix! He's alive?' 'Quick! Run!' Rain called. The four sped towards the Central Island. The problem was...there was no Central Island. Dethrix had it completely destroyed. One by one, islands disappeared. Every Wizard and Dragon left DragonVale, banished in the city of Aradeth. Aradeth. Dex's hometown. Everyone lived normally, but with a lack of space, and Dethrix freeing Knave from his life-sentence, all lost hope. All, but few. All they had to do, is wait for the heroes of the future... But what Knave and Dethrix's power equaled to, was unimaginable. It was almost impossible. The century known as The Blood of Dragons didn't end, it was still beginning... End Category:Fan Fictions Category:DragonVale Category:The Dragon Generations